sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Hellus Wroth
"To understand the force is to understand the calmity of life, and the cold embrace of death." ''-Hellus Wroth'' Darth Hellus, born Hellus Wroth, Is a new sorcerer of the Sith Imperium, and current Darth. He grew up on Korriban under the Wrath of his Pureblood father and of his slave mother. He attended the acadamy of Korriban, and eventually became a prominent meber of the Sith Empire until his joining of the Imperium. Hellus is a Necromancer of the imperium focusing on the Mysteries of the force. Style Of Address Darth Hellus, Lord Hellus Early Life Hellus was Born on Korriban. Born to a pureblood sith father, Dorak Wroth, and a human slave mother, Severa. His father was a pureblood who achieved power through his sith bloodline, and strength in the force. Severa was a human born on Kaas into slavery to the Wroth family. His birth was a mistake, and was considered wrong by other pureblood families, and because of this Hellus was considred trash and practically a slave. Hellus took the appearance of his father, maroon red skin with bone spurs protruding above his eyes. He was a pureblood strong in the force, but still considered a slave. Under his father's instruction Hellus became advanced in force techniques. Dorak did this in secret, while he seemed loathsome of Hellus, he was actually quite caring. By the time Hellus was ready for the acadamy his mother had grown ill and died. His mother was only able to see Hellus for the first few months of his life before he was taken from her. Hellus grew wrathfull of his father after finding this out and used this anger to complete his trials. After the trials he was no longer considered trash nor slave but a sith. Travels as a Sith Hellus traveled the galaxy fighting for the sith and their war. He studied many force techniques, and rituals. He found the missions of the Sith to be bothersome and boring. He did not care for the war, but fought nonetheless. Throughout his travels he became an exceptional healer, under the instruction of his Master, Darth Rrath. His master views on the force were different compared to other sith lords. Rrath took the teachings of sith and jedi and applied them to his healing techniques. Because of this Hellus never took on the mean demenour that most sith have. Hellus views on aliens were also much different. He was saved by a zabrak mercenary on one his first few missions. The merc was under his command his gave his life to save Hellus. Hellus also became adept at controlling the midochlorians. While he used this gift for his healing, he also used it for dealing death. He could control the midochlorians to the point where they could poison their host. This made Hellus adept at assassination type of missions. The only flaw to this technique was that it could only be used on those with a hgih midochlorian count. Hellus was made a sith lord early in his career as a sith. A mistake made by his master. With this new rank within the sith he gained many allies, including aliens. He used these allies and pawns to storm Darth Rrath's ship and eventually slay the old sith. With one quick battle he was named a Darth. Fall of House Wroth The life of a darth broguht many new oppertunities for Hellus. His first play as a sith was to destroy his former House. House Wroth had lost ranking among the sith in recent years. Since the birth of Hellus, Dorak had lost much support of other Purebloods, and was now considered weak. Hellus never forgave Dorak for the mistreatment of his mother. Hellus Went to Korriban with his new army of followers and ransacked House Wroth. Hellus considered anyone allied with the house as an enemy, and made sure each was destroyed. The battle was quick, House Wroth fell quickly, and quietly. Hellus kept his father alive and tortured him. He would force the midochlorians to poisen Dorak, and nearly kill him, but when his life was nearly ended Hellus would relent, and then repeat. With this final act Hellus had no clear enemies. He did not care for the petty power plays of other sith, and instead decided to focus on learning the secrets of the force. Downfall As a year passed after the fall of House Wroth, Hellus was left unchecked, and unchanged. The higher ups kept a close watch but were unaware of his proceedings. Hellus had amast a large collection of followers and allies. Most were alien mercenaries looking for a purpose others were simply intrested in Hellus himself. This bothered one sith lord in particular. Darth Ivasus, a pureblood sith, was a minor sith lord looking to make a name for himself. He figured if he could take Hellus out, he could gain some recognition. He gained many imperial allies and attacked Hellus's followers on Korriban and Hellus himself while he was on Taris. Hellus was greatly outnumbered, and was defeated. Ivasus had assume he killed Hellus and his followers, and finally gained some small recognition. Hellus survived, although barely. Hellus was lost and broken. He now had no holding witht he sith, no allies, and no home. He was forgotten. Joining the Sith Imperium Many had assumed Hellus's life had ended on Taris. He eventually went offworld and eventually settled on the imperial fleet. While on the fleet Hellus contacted the Rahghoul virus, but was saved by someone From the Sith Imperium with a vaccine. With this he joined the Imperium, he was givin the rank of Darth soon after his joining, and was given the title necromancer, and added to a Spehere. Imperium life Category:Inactive Personnel